


Walking Lunatic

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark Stuff, Drabble, Insanity, Language, My first RWBY fic, Please be nice, inspired by an amv i made, this is really intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: They all say he’s a walking lunatic. It only adds to his rage.





	Walking Lunatic

**Author's Note:**

> Video can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tM_wXxqgNdc). This is my first RWBY fic. I apologize if things are inaccurate. Please kindly let me know, and I'll try and fix it as soon as possible.

They all say he is a maniac, but he doesn’t care what they say. His associates despise him, and he knows deep down that he unsettles some of them. Tyrian feels their unease radiating off them and he revels in it.

He loves the killing of his enemies, enjoying the way their blood splatters along the ground as he tears into them, the screams of agony in his ears. His vision goes red as he loses control. Violence is his fucking drug and he always craves it. 

Fuck everyone who ever called him a walking lunatic. He would show them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
